Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Towards the End of the World
by Shikigami123
Summary: On his mission to find his missing Guild-Master the Torchic called Blaze meets a strange oddly colored Ralts Erza. Blaze discovers that Erza holds a old journal with hidden inside the directions towards the End of the World where the missing legendary Pokemon seemingly reside. Together with the other members of their guild they go on many adventures to find the End of the World.


**Chapter 1: Cresselia's Wings Pokémon belongs to the original owners.**

_It has been said that the legendary Pokémon created everything, starting with the birth of Arceus and ending with the creation of living beings by the Lake trio Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit._

_The Legendary Pokémon let us act on our own only interfering when absolutely necessary, and most kept hidden from the world. But a few years ago they seemingly completely disappeared. The world still moves on, but there is a feeling of unease around it. More and more Pokémon living in the dungeons are acting aggressively for reasons unknown._

_Some people say that they have abandoned us, starting a new world somewhere in another dimension, yet others claim that they are testing us, looking how we are managing without them guiding us. _

_Whatever the reason was they had disappeared I intended to find it out, yet my quest has taken me on many other adventures and has delayed my journey to the truth._

_But here I am, standing at "The end of the world" together with my loyal friends and fellow guild members Team Triwinds. Whatever the end of our journey may bring I leave my journal behind so in the case that we won't make it back, others learn about mine…Team Triwinds journey and they can figure out the answer themselves._

_I am Erza, the Gardevoir. Second in command of Team Triwinds and member of the Cresselia's Wings Guild and this is my journey…._

000

At the center of the continent a tall mountain range, the mountains all had a pale almost white color leading them to be called "The Pale Mountain range." Between these mountains where many dales, in the largest of these dales hidden between the tallest mountains stood an enormous tree. On the branches of the tree a whole castle complex was constructed, the buildings where connected by large wooden bridges. From between the upper foliage of the tree a white tower stuck out.

This tree and buildings was the headquarters of the "World Government" the leaders and peace keepers of the world.

In the tower six persons had gathered, sitting or standing around a circle made of light, they were the "Council of Six." These six where the main government of the whole world, only the leader, who was unknown, had more power than them.

The World Government also regulated the many Exploration Guilds around the world, at this very moment they had a meeting about a particularly Guild that was famous for its trouble and mischief…it was called…

"Cresselia's Wings!" One of the members, a Heatmor, spoke up. "They have caused trouble again!"

"What is it this time?" A Second member, an Alakazam, said.

"They have went too far this time!" The third member of the council, Ampharos, yelled.

"Be Quiet and explain it." The Alakazam spoke up again.

"This came in with the Pelipper mail this morning, listen closely." The Heatmor began reading out loud.

_Ancient Artifact destroyed by guild, by our own journalist: Farfetch'd._

_The small farm town Azul is famous for its silent and peaceful existence, many pilgrims travel towards it for the ancient statue of the creator Arceus, they pray at the foot of the statue in hope that our missing creator returns with the other Legendary Pokémon. But now however this won't be possible for a long time, maybe even forever. _

_Yesterday evening one of the members of the famous, or I should say infamous guild "Cresselia's Wings", went on a rampage destroying more than half of the city and breaking the large and imposing statue in literally thousands of pieces. And even worse the other members of the guild who were present at the time didn't do anything to stop their rampaging teammate._

_Their only answer was this, and I quote: "It is a rampaging Slaking do you think we can stop it?_"_ (Continues on page 5) _

"I say we finally disband that guild!" Ampharos said.

The other members began talking amongst each other nodding in agreement until one of the members coughed.

"I am sorry to interrupt your fantasies but I clearly remember Spokesman Relicanth saying that we cannot and will not disband "Cresellia's Wings." Orders from the leaders or something" The newest member of the Council, Zoroark, spoke up for the first time during the meeting. The other Council members glared at him while Zoroark just chuckled.

000

At the small port town Fishland a large carriage stopped pulled by two Tauros. "This is the final stop, before returning to Marbleshore, everyone please get of the carriage." The driver called, he was a Watchog wearing a Cowboy-hat.

From the carriage several Pokémon emerged, among them a sinister looking group of three Sandshrew and one Gabite, the driver was glad they got off the carriage. They didn't look like they were up too much good.

The driver got off the perch and jumped on the ground, after he gave his Tauros workers their food he took an Oran berry from his pocked and began eating it, when he heard some groaning from inside the carriage. The driver opened the door and saw a passenger laying unconsciously on the ground

"Um excuse me s-sir but the Tauros carriage is about to leave again." The driver began to shake the passenger awake.

Blaze opened his eyes and looked at the Watchog driver, Blaze was a very normal looking Torchic with a blue scarf around his neck. "Ugh my head." The Torchic sat up and looked around him, when Blaze realized it was only him and the driver he quickly jumped up. "Darn! He knocked me out! Driver which way did the other passengers go?!"

The Watchog quickly pointed to the right and Blaze ran towards the direction the driver had pointed. "Strange kid…Hey you didn't pay!" The Watchog ran after Blaze yelling and swearing at him. From the carriage a Yanma floated outside rubbing its eyes. "He Blaze wait for me!"

000

The bell of the shop sounded and the door opened slightly. The shopkeeper, a grumpy Ursaring, looked up from his newspaper when he saw no one he returned reading. "Stupid kids and their pranks."

"Ehm excuse me sir do you have some berries for sale?" The Ursaring looked up from his papers again, but he saw no one again. "Down here sir." The Shopkeeper looked down from his desk where he saw innocent looking Ralts with blue hair instead of green color, her horn to was a different color orange instead of red. The Ralts was looking at him, she had a large bag at her side.

"Move it kid this is no shop for pretties like you." The Ursaring pointed at the door.

"B-But I wanted to buy some berries for on my way to Marbleshore." The Ralts looked up her eyes revealed from underneath her blue hair.

"Sorry kid this is a shop for exploration teams only and you are no explorer are you? Now get out of the shop" The Ursaring yelled. The Ralts quickly ran outside. A few streets away from the shop she took out and apple and began eating it.

"_Shishishi he didn't even notice me taking the berries and apples._" The Ralts smiled inwardly though her face was blank. As she threw away the clockwork of the apple the Ralts heard some other Pokémon screaming and yelling in excitement.

"_What is that screaming about?_" she thought as she walked towards a large crowd of Pokémon wondering what they were screaming about.

000

Blaze aimlessly walked around the town. "Darn it I lost him!" Blaze said sadly. Suddenly a loud buzzing sounded and the Yanma floated in front of Blaze.

"Blaze there you are! I got lost on the way here but now I have finally found you!" The Yanma said happily.

"Hi Sonic good to see you caught up." Blaze said depressed.

Sonic the Yanma blinked a few times confused. "What is wrong Blaze?" He questioned his partner.

"I lost him." Blaze said. "If we let him escape…Lilligant will have our heads!"

Sonic nodded. "I will fly over the town-" The Yanma was interrupted by the loud screams and cheers of Pokémon. "I would guess that is him." Blaze and Sonic made their way to the crowd where several Pokémon stood. As soon as they neared the crowd Blaze and Sonic heard what the Pokémon where yelling.

"So cool! It is Gabite and the Sandshrew triplets members of the Phantomhive Guild, the strongest guild on the main island of the world government!" One Hoppip yelled in excitement.

"You are totally right!" Her friend a Sunkern said. "O MY Arceus Gabite looked at me!"

Gabit held up one of his claws. "Dear Pokémon of Fishland, we of Phantomhive humble request your help in identifying a dangerous criminal. She is quiet dangerous, and is on the world governments list of the worlds most wanted Pokémon." Each of the Sandshrew triplets held up a wanted poster with a picture of a Ralts with blue hair instead of green, her horn was orange instead of red.

"This is Erza, she has stolen several important documents of the World Government and is suspected to be a high ranking member of the Thieves Guild. If any from you has seen her please immediately tell us."

The crowd began whispering among themselves, suddenly the Ursaring shopkeeper stepped forwards. "I saw her just moments ago in my shop, I suspect she has stolen several of my products." The Ursarine stopped talking and suddenly reached in the crowd with its long arm. He grabbed Erza from between the pokemon and held her up in the air as he grabbed her bag with Erza clinging at it. "Well look what if found." The Ursaring smirked.

Erza emotionlessly looked at the bear Pokémon. "I suggest you let go of my bag and put me on the ground.

Ursaring smirked. "Give me back my products Kid and I will think about it."

"Unfortunately I cannot comply to this request, but since it is my own fault I will find a solution for this." Erza's eyes began glowing and suddenly Ursaring felt backwards -dropping Erza who landed on her feet- on the ground soundly asleep. Erza checked her bag before turning towards Gabite and the Sandshrew triplets who had moved into a battle stance.

Erza prepeared herself to fight against the Phantomhive members when suddenly a Torchic with a light blue scarf tied around its neck dropped from the sky between them facing Gabite. "I have got you now Master now come back to the guild peacefully or I will have to tack drastic measures!"

The whole crowd, including Erza, Gabite and the Sandshrew triplets, blinked confused at the Torchic. "Nice one Blaze!" A Yanma said as he began floating besides Blaze.

Blaze nodded. "I thought so."

Gabaite began smirked meanly when he noticed the symbol of a green crescent moon-like wing on the light blue scarf. "Well if it isn't a member of that sweet dreams guild."

Blaze widen his eyes when he looked at the Gabite and recognized the symbol on the bag of the Gabite, it was a miniature Cofagrigus with a wide smile and red eye's. "P-P-Phantomhive." Blaze stuttered.

Gabite's smirked even wider. "Indeed sweetie and you are interfering with our mission to capture this criminal. It looks like I will have to remove you from the scene."

"_Mmm…Phantomhive and the guild that Torchic belongs to obviously do not get along. I can use this as a diversion…then go back to the shop of that Ursaring since he is down for the count…Collect everything inside and make my way towards Marbelshore. Shishishi._"

Erza walked behind Blaze and Sonic. "So you have finally arrived my escorts? Well now that you are here beat up those guys and we will be on our way."

Gabite's eyes gained a dangerous look in his eyes and a black shadow like coating appeared over his left claw making it look bigger. "Is that so sweet dream?!" He spat. "Well that is fortunate for us, I can beat you up without repercussion and can capture that criminal." He ran towards Blaze. "**Shadow Claw!**" With the shadow effulging his claw he ran towards Blaze, who prepared to battle, but the Torchic flinched when he looked at Gabite's claws.

The dark-blue dragon smirked and stabbed Blaze at full force sending the smaller pokemon flying into the wall of a nearby building.

Blaze struggled to stand up when the Sandshrew came out of the ground and surrounded him. The three of them began using **Fury Swipes** at the unfortunate Blaze hurting him severely before pushing him back in front of Gabite.

Gabite lifted Blaze from the ground by his scarf. "What is wrong Sweetie? Can't fight back against us?" The purple dragon threw Blaze in the middle of the circle.

Blaze stood back up again. "W-Wait t-this is j-just a m-miss understanding."

Gabite moved closer to Blaze. "I don't care." He whispered. "**Dual Chop!**" Gabite began hitting Blaze again and again not allowing the Torchic to even fall on the ground. When Gabite stopped Blaze fell on the ground defeated. "Time to finish this." Gabite prepared a **Shadow Claw** once more.

Sonic hovered in front of his friend, in the hope to protect him despite knowing he was no match for the Gabite.

000

Erza watched the scene play out beneath her as she watched it from a roof of one of the houses close to the fight. Gabite slapped Sonic away with his free claw. "_I should leave it is not of mine concern._" Erza though, but something within her told her she should at least watch the fight. When she saw that Gabite struck down Sonic and was about to attack Blaze again, Erza walked closer to the edge of the roof. "_I should not do this but I cannot just leave the two of them just there._" Erza used **Teleport** to appeared suddenly between Blaze and Gabite. "**Confusion.**" Using the weak telekinetic force she pushed Gabite away and grabbed Blaze before teleporting to Sonic, she grabbed the bug pokemon with her other hand before teleporting away from the plaza and the Phantomhive members.

000

At an abandoned warehouse near the harbor at the edge of the village Erza had placed Blaze on a makeshift bed. Sonic had already awakened, he buzzed angrily at her. Erza looked emotionlessly at the angry insect. "If you have something to say just it."

"Why are you helping us? It is your fault Blaze and I are in this mess anyway!" Sonic said trying to intimidate Erza.

"You helped me escape from Phantomhive, I saved your lives as a thank you. That is a fair trade don't you think?" Erza answered.

"You are a very bad criminal! You have stolen from the World Government and are a member of the Thieves Guild!"

Suddenly Erza's eye's lighted up blue and Sonic was pushed against the ground by Erza's **Confusion**. "Listen insect I have no patience to play your game, and don't you ever associate me with the scum of the Thieves Guild."

"Stop it please." Blaze had awakened and sat up on his makeshift bed.

Erza lifted her attack and looked at Blaze. "O look the weakling is awake shishishi."

Blaze looked down while Sonic buzzed angry again. "Blaze is not weak!"

Erza blinked. "Yes he is, he didn't even attempt to fight back against Gabite and the Sandshrew."

"Blaze is not weak." Sonic stated again. "He is just afraid of-"

"So he is not a weakling but a coward?" Erza mocked with her signature laugh. "Shishishi."

"How long have I been out?" Blaze asked interrupting the fight.

"Two almost three days." Erza said. "Your annoying companion has been awake since noon." Blaze nodded somberly. "In any case." Erza continued. "The Phantomhive members are wrecking the city in search of us and at this rate it will not take them long to find us. So I am getting out of here, and back on my journey to Marbleshore." Erza walked to the door.

"Wait a moment!" Sonic yelled. "Don't think we will just let you get away! You are a bad Pokémon and need to be punished like one! What do you say Blaze?!"

The Torchic however seemed deep in thoughts. "Did you really steal from the World Government?" He suddenly asked looking Erza in the eyes.

"No, they want to have something of mine and they believe it is theirs. But I received it from the original owner, his last deed as explorer."

"What do you plan to do once you are in Marbleshore? Steal some stuff?" Sonic said, clearly distrusting Erza's intentions in the capital city.

"I don't know yet, I will probably look for a way to go to another country and leave the World Government behind." Erza answered. "Or join a guild who can help me escape from the greedy clutches of the World Government shishishi."

Blaze jumped of the bed. "In that case why don't you come to our guild! We can protect you!"

"W-What?!" Sonic stammered. "But Blaze she is wanted by the World Government! Our Guild is in enough trouble with them already!"

"You know as good as I do that Master doesn't care about the World Government, and that he actually distrusts them a lot, so he would want to know about this." Blaze argued back, suddenly both friends began sweating heavily. Both looked at Erza with desperate eyes. "You haven't seen a pink pokemon standing on two legs and has a large shell on his head walking around town have you?" Blaze asked her.

"I have not I am afraid." Erza said looking out of the door opening before looking back at Blaze and Sonic. "Fine I accept your offer, but if I don't like your guild I will be gone before you know it."

"Don't worry, everyone likes our guild. Except the World Government and some other people." Blaze stated. "Sonic I am afraid that we will have to report to Liligant that we couldn't find Master."

"Alright if you think it is for the best I will follow you as always Blaze." Sonic stated.

"Alright then Erza, Sonic let's go!" Blaze said walking outside followed by Erza and Sonic. They ran throughout the streets towards the center of the village, from there they only had to follow the main street. Which would lead them to outside the village. Once they reached the centre it was dark. Erza had a sense of foreboding when suddenly several torches around them lit up. From the Shadows Gabite and the Sandshrew triplets stepped forwards.

"There you are, thief and sweeties." Gabite smirked. "We will destroy you!"

"Destroy, Destroy!" The Sandshrew chanted.

"Let us pass! We don't want any trouble!" Blaze said.

"They will not listen to reason, we will have to fight them." Erza interrupted Blaze's pleads.

Blaze nodded. "_Okay Blaze easy you don't have to fight Gabite just…just focus on the triplets who don't have claws…yes that will do._"

Erza sensed Blaze's unease while he looked at Gabite. "Blaze I will take care of Gabite, you fight the Sandshrew triplets." Blaze nodded gladly.

"Enough of this! **Shadow Claw!**" Gabite yelled as he charged at Erza, who teleported out of the way.

"Get them!" The leader of the triplets yelled as they ran towards Blaze and Sonic. The triplets began attacking them with their **Fury swipes** again.

Blaze dodged the attacks by jumping away. "**Ember!**" The small flame hit the brother on the right.

The Sandshrew that was hit growled. "Foolish kid!" He ran towards Blaze. "**Poison Sting!**" The Sandshrew threw the stinger at Blaze who burned it with his own **Ember**.

The other two brothers surrounded had circled around Blaze so that they had surrounded the Torchic. "Now use it!" The leader yelled. "**Rollout!**" The triplets rolled up and charged towards Blaze.

With no other way out Blaze jumped into the air. "Sonic!" He yelled.

"Got you!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed Blaze in the air. The Sandshrew bumped into each other and fell on the ground.

From the air Blaze looked down at the Sandshrew. "**Ember!**" Blaze began shooting a lot of embers towards the Sandshrew on the ground, who began yelling when they were hit by the fire.

000

Erza had a much harder time fighting the Gabite who was much stronger than the Sandshrew triplets. For some reason her **Hypnosis** attack didn't work on him which left her very venerable to the **Shadow Claw**. So far she had been able to prevent being hit by teleporting away from Gabite but the dragon pokemon was just too fast for Erza to hit him with her **Confusion**. "_Why doesn't Hypnosis work?_"

"Can't figure it can you?" Gabite smirked, showing his sharp shark-like teeth. He pointed at the scarf he didn't wear earlier. "I heard one of your favorite tricks is to put your opponent to sleep with your **Hypnosis** and then use **Teleport** to get away from him/her. But this scarf here prevents me from falling asleep by attacks like yours." Gabite began laughing loud and mean, before he started attacking Erza again.

Erza teleported to a safe distance again giving her a little time to think. "_Hypnosis obvious won't work and using confusion takes too long...I could try my other attack but I haven't had much practice with it yet._" The shiny Ralts dodged the attack this time instead of teleporting away from it.

"_What is she planning?_" Gabite wondered.

"**Magical Leaf!**" Erza yelled as she sent several color changing leafs flying at Gabite, the dragon tried to dodge them but the leafs followed him and hit him against his right side.

Gabite groaned a little but didn't really react to the attack otherwise. "Is that all? I have been hit by much worse!" Gabite prepeared another attack one that Erza was not yet familiar with. "**Sand Tomb !**" The sand trapped Erza, the oddly colored Ralts began struggeling to free herself while Gabite approached her, his left claw already coated in shadows. "This is a special attack I have learned myself to trap Teleport users like you. Time to end this thief! **Shadow Claw!**"

Erza waited for the super effective attack to hit her, but was surprised when Blaze suddenly hit Gabite with a **Quick Attack**.

"Sweetie?! What happened to the Sandshrew triplets?!" Gabite yelled in anger and surprise.

"Don't worry they are fine, just a little burned." Blaze answered, nodding at the unconsiouse Sandshrew who were being tied by Sonic.

"Tsk it does not matter, I will defeat both of you on my own." Gabite snarled. He flung at Blaze who ran out of the way Gabite began chasing him and soon caught up with Blaze. However the Torchic used **Quick Attack** to keep dodging Gabite, suddenly Blaze turned around and ran straight towards Gabite who only smirked. "_Stupid Sweetie._"

Blaze however had a plan. "**Ember!**" He opened his beak and shot small balls of fire towards Gabite who crossed his arms to brace himself from the fire. Blaze kept on running towards he launched himself towards Gabite. "**Peck!**" Using his beak Blaze hit Gabite hard in his now unprotected stomach.

000

Erza watched in surprise as Blaze fought with Gabite. "How comes he is so much different than from before? I do not understand it." She asked out loud.

"Because Blaze overcomes his fears when he fights for his allies and friends." A pink Pokémon wearing a huge shell on his head suddenly spoke up, startling Erza.

"Who are you and since when have you stood there." Erza asked the strange pokemon. "_Why do I feel so small next to this Pokémon….I have not felt like this since…..since a long time ago._"

The shell wearing Pokémon smiled. "My name is Slowking and I have been here since the beginning of your fight against the Phantomhive members…Also I am the Guild-master from the guild Blaze and Sonic belong to." Slowking turned towards Erza that he wore a Lunar Wing, attached to a small string, around his neck.

"_A Lunar Wing!_" Erza marveled inside. "_Wait…a Lunar Wing…Sweet Dreams…They are members of the Cresselia's Wings guild!_"

Slowking smiled "Figured out yet? Then let us watch the final stages of the fight. "

000

Gabite fell on the ground gasping for air, Blaze walked past him. "You have lost, give up."

Gabite slowly got on his feet and turned around looking at Blaze's backside. "**Shadow Claw!**" He roared as he attemped to stab Blaze in the back. But Erza used her **Confusion** to lift Gabite from the ground, and throw him against the ground; finaly knocking the dragon out.

Erza looked at Blaze. "Now we are even again." She told him, before walking towards Slowking. "And thank you for freeing me from the **Sand Tomb**." Erza said with a cute look.

Slowking waved her thanks away. "No problems, now if you two will excuse me…I will continue my holiday." Slowking began walking at a quiet fast pace.

"But Master Lilligant ordered me to take you back to the guild, you can't just take up a holiday so suddenly!" Blaze shouted as he ran after his Guild-master.

Erza teleported in front of Slowking. "Excuse me sir, can I ask you something before you leave?"

Slowking rubbed his chin. "One question will not hurt I suppose."

Erza nodded with a fake happy smile. "Thank you sir, can you look in my eyes?"

Slowking bended down and looked Erza directly in her eyes. "What a strange question child, is there something in your eye?"

Out of nowhere Erza suddenly used **Hypnosis** on Slowking causing the Guild-master to fall asleep. Once Blaze and Sonic arrived at their location Erza was busy tying up Slowking.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked confused.

"Doing the job the two of you were supposed to do." Erza said bluntly. "And now I have made sure that he cannot run away. Shishishi."

000

The next morning Blaze, Sonic and Erza sat in the Tauros carriage on their way towards Marbelshore, the capital city and the location of Cresselia's Wings. They had stuffed the tied and now gagged Slowking into a large chest that stood now on the roof of the carriage.

"Say Erza once you have entered the guild will you enter Sonic and my team?" Blaze asked his new traveling companion.

"I suppose so." Erza said after contemplating a for a short while.

Blaze smiled. "In that case welcome to Team Triwinds!" Sonic handed Erza the same scarf Blaze was wearing.

"Thank you." Erza said, as she tied the scarf around her neck. She smiled a little at Blaze and Sonic.

"_So that is how her smile looks like._" Blaze thought. "_I have a good feeling at Erza joining our team. This will be the beginning for a long partnership and series of adventures._"

000

_And how right Blaze was, our meeting. This small meeting between two small and seemingly unimportant Pokémon set in motion a series of events in the world that eventually will shake the foundation of the world itself._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So here is my first Fanfiction, I hope everyone likes it.

Next chapter: Meet the Guild!

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask._


End file.
